Staying At The Professor's House (Vore)
by Zikik
Summary: Hershel Layton has invited both Luke and Emmy over to his house. However, the two of them are unaware of his true intentions.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

It was a quiet evening at Hershel Layton's house. He had invited both Emmy and Luke over to have dinner with him, and even stay the night. The request came out of nowhere and surprised Emmy and Luke.

That night, they sat eating what the Professor had prepared for them: some steak, potatoes, and salad. Luke grabbed his glass of milk and gulped down half of it. Once, he put it down, he spoke up.

"Professor," said Luke, "I got a puzzle for you."  
"Lay it on me, then." responded Layton, with a smile.  
"This one might seem familiar to you." said Luke.

-Puzzle 202: River Crossing-  
You need to get one dog, two cats, and three baby chicks across a river. You can take only two animals at a time. If you leave the dog  
with only one cat, there'll be a fight. If the chicks don't outnumber the cats, there'll also be afight. What's the fewest amount of  
moves you can make, Professor?

"Seven crossings." said the professor.  
"Exactly." said Luke.

When they were finished eating, he told Emmy and Luke that he was going to bed. This was odd to them. Normally he didn't go to bed at this time. Something was up.

"I think there's something wrong with professor." said Emmy.  
"Maybe we're just thinking too hard on it, Emmy." responded Luke, "If anything is wrong, we'll find out in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2: Doesn't Luke Look Delicious?

Emmy woke up in the morning, feeling confused, as she still was worried about the professor. She felt something under her pillow. It felt like a piece of paper.

"Odd." she said, "I was sure there wasn't anything under this pillow when I went to bed."

She grabbed it and read it. It said: "Doesn't Luke look delicious? Don't you just want to gobble him up?"  
"What the heck!?" she exclaimed, "Why is this under my pillow?"

She looked at the note again.

"Well, the note's not wrong." she said.

She pulled herself out of bed, revealing that she was only wearing a yellow bra and panties. She walked over to Luke's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." answered Luke.

Emmy walked inside and saw Luke, still in bed.

"Wh-what is it, Emmy?" asked Luke.  
"You're looking very tasty this morning." said Emmy.  
"I'm going to guess that you want to eat me."

Emmy walked over to his bed and grabbed his shoulders. Then she opened her mouth wide, and pulled Luke toward her face. Luke's head went in with ease. Luke felt her warm saliva get all over his face. Emmy pushed him in harder and was past his chest.

Gulping again, got her up to his knees. Then she shoved his legs with all her might into her mouth. One more gulp, sent the rest of the young boy into her warm belly. Inside of her was wet and slimy.

However, at the same time it was very comfortable. Emmy laid down on Luke's bed and began to rub her larger belly.

"It seems I was right." said Emmy, "You were very delicious."


	3. Chapter 3: Digesting Luke

The walls of Emmy's stomach wrapped around Luke and her digestive fluids began to slowly rise. Emmy, still rubbing her belly was enjoying the feeling of having something alive inside of it. Her stomach acids started bubbling, and Luke knew what was going to happen to him.

"I'm starting to digest." said Luke.  
"That's a good thing, Luke." responded Emmy.  
"At least for you it is!" teased Luke.

"Settle down, Luke." responded Emmy, "You pretty much just LET me eat you. You're not getting out of this one."  
"I didn't think I was, anyway."

Luke's legs began slowly turning into a pile of digested mush and Luke began to feel smaller. Everything in his body went numb. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Only his chest up to his head weren't soaking in Emmy's digestive fluids. As he "shrank" even more, Emmy's breasts slowly grew.

"Oh, yeah." she said, "That feels nice."

Then, Luke thought about what was going on. He had just let a grown woman swallow him whole and both of them were enjoying it. He was digesting, yet, somehow he enjoyed it. It was quite messed up when he thought about it, but he just remained still for the rest of his digestion.

Eventually, most of Luke was just a pile of mush inside of Emmy's belly, and some of him was at her much larger breasts.

"I'm so glad I found that note." said Emmy, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Layton's Intentions

Emmy got up and walked out to the living room without bothering to change first. The Professor was on the couch, reading a book. He set the book down and looked up at Emmy, who's breasts were larger than they were the day before.

"Good morning, Emmy." said Layton.  
"Ah. Good morning." she said.  
"I see you've found the note." said Layton, grinning deviously.  
"Wait, what?" responded Emmy, "Why would you do that?"  
"It's quite simple, really." responded Layton, "Emmy, I'm going to eat you!"

Layton got up and ran toward her. Emmy was frozen. She just stood still. Layton grabbed her and opened his mouth as wide as he could and pulled her inside. He slowly got a good taste of her face and then her neck. Then, he got to her breasts, which got a really good  
licking.

Every part of her body that was inside the professor was wet and warm. Layton swallowed hard and got to her stomach. He gulped even more got past her panties. Her legs were sticking out of his mouth. Her head entered his stomach as her legs slowly slid into his mouth. Pushing her legs even harder helped send the rest of her into his stomach. Then, he sat down on the couch.

"This is why I invited you two over." he said.


	5. Chapter 5: Emmy Digests

All of Emmy had fallen into the professor's stomach. It was really wet and slimy in there, but at least it was comfortable. She felt the slimy walls massage her back and the warm digestive fluids that only rose above her panties. The walls squeezed against her, making it feel a little tight around her.

"How did I taste, Professor?" asked Emmy.  
"You were absolutely wonderful, Emmy." answered Layton, "I knew having you digest Luke earlier would be a good idea."  
"Well, I guess I'm going to get digested too." responded Emmy.  
"I hope you have a wonderful digestion." responded Layton.

Layton's digestive fluids began to rise higher and higher. As they rose, they started bubbling and Emmy felt herself slowly get smaller. The professor's body had begun to absorb her. She loved every second of melting away. Soon, everywhere below her chest was a pile of mush and Emmy couldn't feel anything anymore.

"I'm almost done." said Emmy, "And yes, I did have a good time."

Less than a minute later, Emmy was fully digested. Layton sat there on the couch, happy about what he had just done. Truly, he was the finest example of a gentleman on the planet.


End file.
